ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
The Creature from Beyond
The Creature From Beyond is the 27th episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and its the seventh episode of the second season. Plot A squire is with two Forever Knights, led by Sir Reginald. The knights burn through a large, round door with a drill, despite the squire's protests. A large roar is heard, and later it is confirmed that while the knights are missing, the squire escaped sucessfully. It turns out that behind the door was a room, which stored an evil creature that has plans to enslave humans. Later, while Ben, Gwen and Kevin investigate a desolate area, the team have an encounter with Sir Cyrus (who claims that his faction is the true path from the ones led by Patrick, Urian, and Driscoll) who blame them for releasing the creature. The squire is with them, and while he tries to tell Sir Cyrus that they (Ben's team) didn't do it, Sir Cyrus would not listen. When Sir Cyrus orders an attack against Ben's Team, Gwen and Kevin fight back but Sir Cyrus has Ben. Then Ben transforms into Humongousaur but hits his head on the drill while he (Ben) is growing. After Ben says that he's having a bad morning (it is about 3:00 in the morning, and Ben is tired) and that the Forever Knights are annoying him, Cyrus halts the attack. Ben then changes back and returns his weapon. The squire stated once more that an explosion was reponsible and released a creature that had kidnapped their men. In other words, it was the missing knights' own fault that they were kidnapped. Sir Cyrus then prolonged their truce with Ben's Team to find the creature and find the missing knights. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Old George *Sir Cyrus *Forever Knights *Winston *Policeman Villains *Sir Reginald *Lucubra *Gwen Tennyson (Brief) *Winston (Brief) Major Events *The Forever Knights accidently release an evil creature known as the "Lucubra." *The Knights truce with Ben's team to stop the creature and find the missing knights. *Ben as Chromastone reveals the power of flight for the first time. *The Lucubra almost takes over Gwen's mind, however she is saved by Kevin *Gwen returns the Lucubra back to its home. *The Knights break the truce with Ben at the end of the episode. Aliens Used *Humungousaur *Swampfire *Chromastone *Goop *Armodrillo *NRG Major events * Ben used Chromastone's incredible power to fly, which was unknown for Ben. *Kevin gets jealous of Winston of how Gwen acted around him and was very protective of her. Errors * Armodrillo's face were smaller than usual, while his hands got bigger. Quotes Trivia * According to Dwayne McDuffie, this episode starts the season's story arc. *This is second episode when name episode have "Beyond". The first time was in Alien Force episode Above and Beyond. *This is the second time Humungousaur was interrupted saying his name. The first was in Deep when he sunk. *There was a reference to Monty Python in this episode. *When the monster controlled Gwen's brain, her scream was the same from Absolute Power: Part 2, when Kevin was stealing her Mana. *This is the second episode with a full transformation sequence for an Andromeda Galaxy alien the first was Ampfibian. *The Squire in this episode is very similar to the one from Be-Knighted. *The plasma rifles used by the Forever Knights in this episode look very similar to crossbows. *If you look carefully at the computer, you can that the Bellwood Senior Village worker is playing Solitaire. *Since they are British, it is correct for Forever Knights to use the word biscuit instead of cookie. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Stubs Category:Lucubra arc